


The Old Order

by Valkyrian_Profiler



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balthier is so lost when it comes to them, Canonical Character Death, Dalan and Vaan are indeed related, Dark Dealings, Darker Characters, F/M, Gen, M/M, Old Dalan is pretty rad, Orphans of War, Smarter Penelo, Smarter Vaan, These kids are pretty brutal, This is a really big AU, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrian_Profiler/pseuds/Valkyrian_Profiler
Summary: He recalled being told stories by his grandfather who'd retired to a quiet, merchant life, after serving the crown in the Dalmascan Civil War years before his father was even born. About the Old Order. Protecting King Raminas and his progeny.( He'd had the ear of the King as his closest friend. And then he'd left.)And his father followed the same, inspired by his father-in-law, retiring at 30 when his brother was born, and then the plague took his parents both.His brother with all his might followed to protect not his homeland for the sake of his King, but for the sake of the family, he'd left behind him.And their Grandfather took up a new mantle as Dalmasca set down its arms. Old Dalan was his name, and his favored couriers were Vaan and Penelo.Vaan was the son of a Knight of the Old Order. The Blood of the Old Order ran thick in his veins. Rabanastre had fallen, and with it, any need or want to rebuild the Old Order. Vossler could try and persuade him all he liked.Dalan had taught him better.





	The Old Order

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [leading to worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228379) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



> I should be working on one of my other long-time fics, but I'm gonna start this instead, just finished the game, now I'm gonna go and write this shit to get all my nitty gritty feelings about how they basically shoved any character development for Vaan and his story to the side to make him the poster-boy that would sell the game.
> 
> The events in the first chapter will be rapidly progressing because I want to get to the juicy bits as quickly as possible. And the progression sort of makes sense, with the opening paragraphs and all.

He grew up with those stories. At some point he thought they were lies, just spun lies from thread to help feed them when times got tough.

Some of them were. Some weren't, the ones that weren't he told late at night at the Sandsea, among old Veterans and War Buddies he served alongside, and they were the more frightening brand. Of gutting someone he once traded with back before he'd enlisted. How he went to his funeral service afterward because it was something he needed to do.

They scared him.Though now when he hears them he doesn't get scared.

He stopped getting scared. Of those jump-scare stories that were more lie than truth, that spun tales of hope and dreams amongst the barren desert that awaited beyond the city walls. Far away from the imposing flags of black and red, signets of the Archadian Empire. He once hated them, still does, not as much as before, but he knows that not all Archadians are bad, he's brokering information for 30 of them from the barracks of the Eastern Gate alone.

He has his Grandfather to thank for that. They all did. Orphans of war, that came all too quickly and ended just as fast. They couldn't do the heavy lifting and had tattered clothing that oft-needed to be replaced when they grew, and they were always growing. But Orphans are discreet, you don't look through the cracks and crevices that the war left, you don't look for the people left behind. 

And that, that was their strength. Every dirty secret, every back alley dealing, everything they knew. And in return, his Grandfathers new business prospered and he could provide for all of them. Some continued to serve this route, and this route alone, other turned to greater things, but never forgot who'd given them their grace.

And Vaan, he and all those who helped out at Migellos kept an ear to the ground, awaiting a sign of weakness and placed bait before their targets and gaining infamy among the underground of Rabanastre.

But still.

He had the blood of the Old Order in his veins, and training from the most notorious Veteran to boot. None could boast his skills and come out on top. And none would, he played no naivety, that was Penelos' thing, it worked twice as well as she was underestimated because of her gender alone. He could be no prouder.

He bore no hate to Archadia alone, had Rozarria acted first he'd hate them instead. Hate got him nowhere and it granted no assurances, his family name he'd long since left behind, before the war.

With the death of his parents came the death of his name. Now he leads a life antagonizing the Imperial Guards who stepped out of line. Vaan was known for his services, you wanted something from him, you needed to keep out a select few Rabanastran Affairs.

* * *

Munching on the Star Fruit he'd gotten from the Clan Centurio stall, thanks-in-part to his helpful information regarding a certain Elite Mark, he watched as some Imperial Guards harassed his favorite Fruit Vendor at the Bazaar, taking Fruit because they wore a heavy suit of an armor endorsed by the Empire. A few loose ends to his work at the Bazaar, he may as well nip the problem in the bud before it bloomed. 

Waiting for them to walk away, he approached the vendor and gave them the proper change, and tailing the guards, slightly bumping one of them, and quickly jogging away, a crowd of Bangaa and Seeq covering his escape.

His coin pouch doubled in size from his little excursion, no doubt word had already reached Old Dalan about this, but that didn't matter, reaching for a few coins he approached Penelo who awaited him on the bridge hand on her hip reading through a paper, regarding a hunt he probably had to do that day.

"Penelo," he greeted his sister-in-law. The blonde smiled at him, "Vaan, I see you have my payment for that bread from Migello's last week."

Grinning he handed her the coins and she handed him the Bill, Tomaj was petitioning it at the Sandsea. He hadn't been there for quite a while. It would be nice to see how Tomaj was taking care of it now that his mother no longer ran the place. 

"Any reason you were at the Sandsea," he asked, walking with her towards the pub, he needed to get that information about the sales to Gatsly's wife and Gurdy had a message for one of her stray attendants _( who was always hammered)_ at the pub.

"Kytes got held up, so Migello sent me to go after him, lo and behold," she gestured to the paper, the corners of her mouth turned up," he was looking at this Bill he'd thought to give you. Sadly, he needed to get back to Migello, but not before asking me to give this to you." Vaan smiled sadly at that, he'd been working several deals these past two weeks, preparations for information relay routes going in and out of the palace needed to be rearranged for the new Consul. He hadn't been able to visit some of the other kids when they were awake.

It was hard but, Old Dalan wasn't as spry as he used to be, so someone had to pick up the slack. Thankfully he'd accompanied Dalan plenty of times that his face was known, and he had a lot of favors he could cash in if his clients weren't feeling nice. He still had a relay ring up in Bhujerba, not that he'd ever been, and a few in Nalbina when he'd first got there. Dalan had really put him out during that trip.

Smiling wistfully he bid Penelo goodbye, "Thank Kytes for me will you!"

Penelo laughed, running off to take care of whatever other errands Migello had for her that day. A skip in her step, silent as always.

He had Rogue Tomato to kill.

...

Opening the doors of the Sandsea brought back the memories of his childhood, of old musk and hookah smoke, spices and the ever-present smell of Madhu. If you came to Rabanastre, you'd soon come to learn it's people drank more drink than water. Ever plagued by some manner of disease or fiend. Vaan could try and find the source but that would take up more of his time than necessary, besides.

He wasn't the blood of the Knights anymore.

Making his way to Tomaj he spied his Imperial Agents relaxing amongst the bar's regular patrons, they toasted his way and he saluted in response, earning him a hearty laugh all around.

"Vaan, just the budding Hunter I wanted to see!" He'd found his petitioner, nodding his head in greeting Vaan cut the greetings short, they were businessmen, for all that they dealt in different wares. 

"So where can I find my mark?" He was offered a drink by the barkeep, shaking his head he gave his full attention to Tomaj, marking notes on the map, his mark was a relatively easy find, not all too tough, but it was the quickness with which it moved that made him walk away with caution. Writ in hand he made his way to the East Gate, he'd often traveled that way to get to Nalbina, but it might've been harder to do what with the Fete that night.

Still, he had a job to do and he'd get back in somehow. He could just take the old gate through the sewers and come out through Lowtown. But first came the Guards.

"You there! Let's see some papers, boy. No public passage on account of the Lord Consul's parade," the Guard approached him as though his height alone intimidated him. He'd seen people die in front of him, from both the plague and the War. Few things scared him these days.

Holding out his Writ of Transit, he explained, "The Provisioner for the Fete tonight needs a few choice morsels that need to be hunted by hand, I'd hate to see the Lord Consul anger taken out on one of you." The Guard made a sound similar to choking, though he didn't pay much attention to it or the ruckus that transpired afterward. He had only one goal in mind today, slay the Mandragora and return home as quickly as possible.

...

Galbana Lillies in hand he made it just in time for the gates to open and Migello to run through, Penelo ever present at his side.The Bangaa offered up some 'Dalmascan Barose Wine' to the Guards, really it was watered down Madhu with a few choice herbs and spices to make it taste like wine. Dalmascan Barose Wine was only ever offered up as a toast to those who'd become part of the Order.

Not many did anymore, but his Grandfather had a few hundred kegs from his _'glory days'_ which he shared with everyone on special holidays. The strength of the alcohol was so powerful, that he didn't allow anyone more than a sip.

_'Fermented in crystal chalices imbibed with the Mist.'_

Chuckling he walked through the streets with Penelo, following Migello as he headed towards the palace to greet the new Consul. Handed her one of the few Galbana Lillies he'd picked they spoke quietly amongst themselves.

"It's been two years hasn't it?" She wasn't asking, just stating a fact, they'd become numb to the missing presence of an integral part of their lives. Before it would pry tears from her eyes and anger at the world from Vaan. Now it was only another common emptiness that would remain unfilled for as long as they lived.

She fiddled with her ring, the one that Reks had gifted her, made from the stone he'd saved up weeks to buy, and weeks to make the ring. Her parents were overjoyed, and they truly became a family and then the war came. Peace before their happiness, and both stolen away.

"I'll deliver the other one to Dalan," he murmured and she made a noncommittal noise, and walked towards the graveyard, or what served as their graveyards.

In any case, he needed to get to Dalan. Sunstone in hand, he was more than prepared to make the sojourn to the Palace.

* * *

The Consul's voice was loud, he could hear him all the way from Lowtown. He paid little mind to the monotonous speech of courting the people of Rabanastre, this Consul was a crafty one, they'd have to make sure to gather enough information about him by the end of the Fete, and that meant learning routes through the palace. And who better to ask than the last remaining Knight of King Raminas' Guard.

...

"Ah! If it isn't Vaan Ratsbane, come for information about entrance to the palace?" Old Dalan smoked his hookah pipe as always stroking the pet rabbit of his like always. In some ways, he'd hoped Dalan would remain immortalized forever like this, but his days with his Grandfather would inevitably come to an end, whether he liked it or not. 

He grinned a toothy smile, no use in hiding his intentions from Old Dalan, the man would see through it right away, besides he benefitted best from honesty, "Can I borrow your Crescent Stone?" 

Dalan let out a hearty laugh, already quite used to Vaan cunning and brutal honesty. Gesturing for one of the children he watched over while their parents looked for work, he received the Crescent Stone from them. Grinning again to bring a smile to the shy child's face, he reached through his pouch for some candy.

The child giggled and ran back behind the curtains.

"You have your stone, though I hope you'll run a few errands for me when you return?" Dalan took a few puffs from his pipe, Vaan saluted and set off," Don't know when I'll be back!" 

"One last thing," Dalan put down his pipe and removed a ring from his finger, beckoning for Vaan to take it, he gingerly took it and turned it over in his fingers, inspecting it as he always did, and took note of the Jeweled Crest of the Order glaring at him through it's encased prism. He wasn't sure what to do with it, Dalan-No his Grandfather nodded to him, gesturing for him to put it on. And so he did, slowly sliding it on to his Ring finger.

_**A perfect fit, perhaps if Reks yet lived he could continue to wear this ring as well.** _

" 'Ware the Lord Consul, there is something troublesome afoot, a pity it would be to have lost all my sons in the span of 6 years," Dalan cautioned. Vaan nodded taking his words to heart, they'd have to be twice as stealthy and three times as sparse with their intervals.

Dalan waved him off, and he left with a weight in palms and a clearer mind he made his way towards Storehouse 5, but not before being stopped by one of his brother's friends from his days as a Knight.

"Vaan," they greeted.

"Shen," he responded making no move to stop, and they didn't try. Vaan was Reks' brother and everyone knew that Reks on a good day was hard to beat, the same went for his brother and wife.

"Um, York wants to um," the man stuttered, what was the Insurgence doing, was this how all the recruits were. He wouldn't be able to get to the waterway before sundown, so he might as well go and see what Azelas wanted.

...

"Spit it out Azelas, I'm on a tight schedule." Vaan was in no mood for pleasantries, even less so with a man who clearly looked at Vaan once and saw street urchin and child.The man thought too highly of himself, though he would not begrudge him for his sword skills. Azelas, in turn, smirked wryly and shook his head," No need for hostilities I merely wish for an exchange of services."

"And what is it that you're offering?" Nothing good would come of this. Azelas could offer him nothing, and he would not rise to take whatever it was that Azelas would offer him.

"I ask that you use your information ring towards the identification of a hidden prisoner of Nalbina, in return how you use your findings in completely up to you."

Vaan scoffed," Hardly fair at all, regardless of whether it true or not, I put my agents in danger to help what, a ragtag group of insurgents trying to get themselves killed?! Unlikely. Good day to you." And with that he turned and left, the shouts behind him heard yet unheeded. Nalbina's dungeons weren't all that much of secret to him. He knew what Azelas was getting at.

The Kingslayer was being held in a single caged cell far below the Nalbina Dungeons.

His brother's murderer was still alive. Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg was still alive. And Azelas was trying to lure him into something and whatever it was, he wanted out. The Order had taken everything from him, no longer would he allow it to do so. Besides, he had no right to claim Basch's life to give or take.

That was an honor only Penelo was to be offered, and only she would decide could decide what to do with him.

Clearing his head of clouded thoughts he made his way to the Garamsythe Waterway. It would be most unwise for him to meet his end in those sewers because of a man trying to use his emotions against him.

...

After a trek through surprisingly clean water and avoiding two groups of Insurgents, he finally made it to the entrance of the palace...or well the cellar anyhow.

And now came the hard part, making his way upstairs, relatively easy enough once he got a Seeq to distract the Guard long enough for him to make his way up the stairs and into the halls. Now all he had to do was find the Signet, relatively easy enough once he found a way to move the Guards away from him and the area he wanted to get to and towards the exit.

And what did you know, the Royal Family had a taste for old tricks and switches. Even in the treasure room.

And that was precisely why he was there in the first place. Old Dalan had told him stories of the Magicite of the Gods' blessing the Dalmascan Royalty with power beyond imagining, and while they maintained a neutral stance, the fact that the stone remained in the Palace alarmed his Grandfather to no end, He was always antsy on Holidays and Festivals, he could fool everyone else, but not him, not at all.

The Stone had little meaning to him other than having it would remove whatever discomfort nagged at his Grandfather, and besides only the Royal Family could make use of it anyway.

_'Enveloped in a warm glow, as if you were atop the highest mountain, wonderous but all the more dangerous.'_

And when he heard the tiny **'click'** and saw the head of the Goddess Statue begin to open up, he could understand why his Grandfather felt that way. It indeed looked like holding it would make him feel stronger than he was, but that was what frightened him. In his strength, he would forget to be cautious.

_'Caution before action thought before solutions.'_

Holding it in the palm of his hands he held back an oncoming headache, the Mist always did this, and no doubt this...Stone practically exuded Mist as strong as the Jagd. It was nauseating but he'd been taught better than that. This wasn't frightening, not at all, he needed to find a way to destroy it, as quickly as possible.

But...

"It's impolite to sneak up on someone without introducing yourself first," inspecting the Stone further he found the Ring he'd been gifted reacting to it, warming his finger, though not so much that it burned. Still, the Mist was giving him a headache.

"Quite the performance I'll give you that," Alarm bells went off in his head, Archadian though the man tried to hide it, he'd met a few on the one Airship ride he'd taken with Dalan to Nalbina. That accent was very off-putting so he had to consider his options, he'd come in through the secret entrance, he could walk out the front and find some other way out. Or he could use the short blade he carried and use that against his opponent.

Stepping out from the shadows, he saw he wore a high-collared undershirt, and a golden and olive vest atop it, intricate design's and patterns embroidering it. Colorful rings adorned his finger and twisted earings upon his ears, his very being shouted Upper-Class Archadian, was he trying to hide while not doing it, he was failing at it.

The man towards him, confidence in his bearing and in his sly grin, his question still unanswered, rolling his eyes and his shoulders to loosen his joints for this fight, he asked again," Again, you are?"

The man chuckled, a nice deep sound, Vaan could appreciate that much before he gutted him, and with a sweep of his arms as if addressing the obvious, (he said the very words that prevented Vaan from every trying to hold a decent conversation with him without assuming he was drunk).

"Why, I'm the leading man of course."

"And I'm Basch fon Ronsenburg," looking away from the 'leading man' he turned to address the person behind him... a Viera,"Well this certainly changes the odds of me getting away." The Viera made no audible confirmation or any facial responses, she remained silent as she arrived.

"Well, Fran," the leading man, "the magicite." 'The leading man' made himself comfortable as if taking the stone from Vaan would be an easy feat, the Viera's presence certainly made it likely but Vaan could avoid her long enough to get away from both of them. 

But she made no move to take it, eying him oddly, tilting her head, ears twitching erratically. "Strange." She circled him, observing him, irritated yet curious, the black armor, and armaments made her look resilient and a worthy opponent. 

"How so Fran?" He really hoped they would just attack so he could give them the slip and leave.

"No Hume I have come across reacts so ...averse to the Mist, thick though it may be my ears," she glanced curiously at him, her ears alert yet twitching still. And by the Grace of the Gods, he was given his chance in the form of the Insurgence storming the Palace. His opponents momentarily distracted, he made for the door, not caring to look behind him, time constraints and all. Plus, who knew what the Imperial Army had in store, he didn't plan to stick around and find out.

Up the stairs and out the door, he found himself on the battlements, looking over the edge he could see clearly the Insurgents and the Imperials duking out. He was a bit angry he'd admit, the Insurgents were making a clear hole in his Information Network, it'd take months to repair and by that time any integral information would've been gone with the wind and with it his Gil.

That was the least of his problems.

"Still giving chase?" A chuckle followed, and Vaan still found it to be a charming sound. The man would have had Vaan's full attention had it not been for the Airship above raining fire upon the Palace. Vaan nearly lost his balance but he realized the situation was much worse for everyone involved. That airship was way too convenient for this attack, planned or not. Which meant there was a leak.

And if there was a leak in the Insurgency or worse in his Information Network. 

"I'm gonna skin them alive," he growled. The clattering of armor behind him interrupted any further ideas of torture, looking between himself and the 'leading man' he made his decision.

"Truce?" The man considered Vaan for a moment and nodded," Desperate time calls for desperate action." His Viera friend, Fran, came around with a hoverbike and they both jumped on. Avoiding the searchlight and the missile volleys. And then, the skystone gave out.

"Fran?!" The 'leading man' shouted.They were losing momentum and the ground seemed much too close for comfort.

"It's not heeding me!" And try as the Viera might, the bike gave out and down to the waterways they crashed.

* * *

 

When he came too, aching as much as his companions, he realized the Stone he'd procured glowed even brighter no with the Mist, and his headache a bit worse, pouching it so he could massage his temples, he took note of the destroyed bike...and the non-existent Skystone.

"Our hover did not drop, of this I am sure," Fran said, rising from her inspection. The 'leading man' scoffed, patting the dust off of him, " Safer this way, the Ifrit's playing with fire and I'd rather not get burned." Both of them turned to look at Vaan, who stared right back. The 'leading man' smirked, "What, not many Viera where you're from thief?"

"Not any that have teamed up with an Archadian by the name of 'Leading Man'," Vaan replied easily, the 'leading mans' face hardened, all joyful pretense was gone, and his Viera partner relaxed, "I am only well acquainted with two Viera thus far, Ktjn and Kjrn." Fran's ears twitched, more than likely she recognized one of those names. And the Archadian did not enjoy being addressed as such.

 

"Well, Fran is special," Archades was trying to change the subject, Vaan rolled the lasting pain out of his joints," in that she'd deign partner with a Hume." 

Fran raised her brow,"Oh? Like a sky pirate that chooses to steal through the sewers?" Amusing pair these two were, snickering Vaan squatted to get the blood flowing through his legs.

"Well, Sky Pirate and Fran, do try and keep up, I'm on a tight schedule," he walked down the stairs leading deeper into the Waterway, the pair followed him albeit reluctantly.

"Consider the Stone yours once I've shown it to my employer," now that got their attention, one of them at least.

"Pray tell, who is your employer?"

"My employer."

...

They'd come across the remains of Insurgents, amongst them was Shen and a few of his brother's friends from when they were younger( and happier). Sighing he whispered a quiet Faram as they passed. He didn't have the luxury of carrying their bodies out and laying them to rest properly, this would have to do for now.

Further in, they came upon a clearing and upon a ledge found a girl with shoulder length Sandy blond hair, wearing what he assumed to be metal leggings and gold open-toed shoes,(he recognized the armor) a high collared shirt or top, and a hot pink miniskirt. She was overwhelmed by the number of enemies and inched closer to the edge with each passing moment, running forward he shouted.

"Jump dammit!!" She spared no time, her options clear before her, and she jumped into his arms. He quickly set her down as they prepared for battle, the Imperials charging forwards already. The Sky Pirate and Fran dealt with the outlying soldiers from afar, meanwhile, Vaan and the girl dealt with them up close. Sidestepping a sweep of a sword, he rolled around and stabbed straight through the armor.

Dodging each attack that neared him, he countered swiftly as he'd avoided them. 

The battle over, he noticed the girl had slain just as many as he had, the Sky Pirate and Fran as well.

"You are all well enough to continue?" He asked, any wounds superficial or otherwise would serve only to slow them down. The Sky Pirate shrugged moving on without them.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," and he waved his hand casting Cura, a warmth spread throughout him, enveloping them in a healing glow. Satisfied, and the Sky Pirate annoyed. He turned to the girl.

"And you are?" She stared at him, processing the question and choosing how to answer, "Amalia." She decided upon the name she'd give him.

Smiling at her kindly, he gestured to his fellows, " This is Fran and that is Sky Pirate since he won't give me his name, because when I asked he just said 'Leading Man,' " pulling her close he whispered in the Old Dalmascan tongue, _" Personally I think I think that's his actual name at this point as he's clearly delusional."_

"It's Balthier Gutter-Churl," Balthier bit out. Vaan smirked, having finally irked the man enough to warrant a name and a bit of namecalling.

"Vaan."

 


End file.
